


Bring you back to me

by anassa_anemou



Category: Greek Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apollo gets hapiness, Cute Kids, M/M, Past Lives, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo been looking for his loved ones for centuries, trying to find him. It wasn't easy, and Zeus made sure he would walk among humans using the littlest of power as possible; the gods don't have the same power anymore. Now, Apollo found him and he wishes to try and have a happy ending. The only thing is, Apollo is not patient, and Hermes and Artemis try to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hapakitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/gifts).



> I hope you like this, I tried to make it as power plot as possible and I enjoyed the process immensely. 
> 
> At the end, there are notes about how I conceived the story, and other details. No need to read them before the story.

“Did you finally found him?” Artemis smile was cold, but Apollo knows better; his sister would like to see him happy, and she been having her vengeance over Orion in his last romantic exploits. When you are a god, a few centuries of meddling is quite simple.

“I think so, but I’ll go and look. Father gave me permission to court him.” She smiles warmer now and squeezes his shoulder, leaving him to observe the young man in the shimmering pool.

For centuries Apollo looked for his lover, watching in his premonitory basin, consulting the passages in the fates books, hearing the other gods stories, and walking among humans, trying to find the ones he once loved. Hades been furious with him for a long time, feeling his lot in the division of things was not being respected, after all, Apollo had transformed a good share of lovers into other beings, instead of letting their souls go to the Asphodel Fields. 

If he been wrong in transforming his beautiful lovers in equally beautiful beings, than he would pledge his good willing, trying to escape a new punishment by the father of all. He never cared if Zeus sent him to work among humans, because somehow he had a good share of good fate and met the noblest of men.  
Now he finally found one of them, his golden lover. This time he would be protected from the jealous and the harm, this time Apollo would bring him to his palace and take care of him. After he been good for two centuries, Apollo asked Zeus for a blessing: his word he would be able to court his lover if he found him and that Zephyrus would not intervene. 

Mortals told the story of Hyacinthus and Apollo, blaming the god of music and arts of killing his loved one. There was one, cleaver Syriac, that told the true. Zephyrus, cold hearted wind god, not having the love of Hyacinthus, blew the quoit away, hurting the fair skin of the Spartan prince. Apollo’s heart still hurts when he sees the red marring the milky skin of his lover; every time he looks at one of the flowers the mortals now name after Hyacinthus, his eyes bleed.

With Hyacinthus in his arms, Apollo didn't hesitate: he wouldn't let Hades claim Hyacinthus soul, so he transformed him in the whitest flower, simulating the fair skin and as the magic worked on it’s on, the lament of the god wrote itself in red at the petals. Ai, ai, the buried youth grows into buds. 

“I’ll get you, little gold one.” 

Apollo pulls himself off of the cliff border, he had been balancing his feet in the air and looking into the pool of ether he summoned; compressed ether is a good transmission medium of light, and therefore a fast way to reflect images from the mortal word. He could fly by himself or using the sun carriages, but he decided to use one of Hecate pathways.

The goddess of magic had been creating paths from and through the mortal world, binding that world to Olympus and the godly homes. There weren't many worshipers in this time, the gods grew restless and traveled spreading knowledge, helping humans find ancient temples, giving inspiration to keep the olds ways alive. Apollo himself helped the artists and he been in love with the creation of one of his sons; humans called the seventh art, the moving pictures creating a simulacrum to real life.

Traveling through magic meant he could use the accumulated power from the paths to conceal himself through this source of power and keep his own power guarded. Apollo smiles as he starts walking among the mortals, most don’t notice him, only two children drop their gap-toothed mouths, as they see part of his true golden power. He smiles at them too, sending healing to the sickling and blessings to the unfortunate. Once he had been Apollo the plaguebringer, killing the Greeks in his fury, he always wished mortals could see diseases happen in measure with grace and that each fate will have ailments and good things.

Fair Hyacinthus lives at a busy city, works all day and goes home at night to a neighbor that takes care of his son. That surprised Apollo the first time he seen his loved one, because humans tended to marry and be monogamous, trying to maintain the family lines. He walked around humans looking for the youth, but he didn't look close enough to the changes. Hermes has said Hera ran ragged this days, trying to fix broken family ties, reaching for the children that were left orphan, maybe Hyacinthus reflected the new wave of mortals behavior.

Apollo sat at a table near the counter, letting himself watch Hyacinthus working for a few minutes. The youth moved effortless, the same grace he bared in his first life. One time he been so close to reaching Hyacinthus, but he had been in a promised life, choosing to live among priests. If Apollo had learned one thing in his very long and immortal life it was that you do not cross carelessly into other gods domain, especially when he wanted to hone his father into holding Zephyrus at bay. 

“What can I get you today?” Hyacinthus smiled at him, waiting to write his order or so Apollo thought.  
“What do you recommend me,…?” Apollo gave a long pause, waiting for the youth to give him his name.  
“You can call me Jay, and we have very good chocolate and carrot muffins.” Jay smile dimmed and Apollo looked puzzled, before he looked deep in the youth mind. He was cheating, Zeus wanted him to not use his power, but he needed some direction. 

He saw men approaching Hyacinthus, women trying to get his attention, because he had a beauty they didn't expect. All the suitors wanted to bed him, moving away as soon as they realized the youth had a small child at home and a hard past to go through. Apollo can see the deep melancholy in the honey eyes, how the youth struggles to feed himself and his offspring and how he doesn't want to be approached anymore.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, would please bring me two of those muffins and a cup of hot chocolate.” Artemis had prohibited him of drinking the new beverage that mortals called coffee. His sister screamed that it made him more mischievous than Hermes under the heaviest nectar induced ecstasy. 

Hyacinthus or Jay as he was called now, nodded and went behind the counter, bustling to prepare the hot chocolate and getting the muffins from the display cabinet. When the youth came over, Apollo accepted one muffin and the hot chocolate, pushing the other at the youth with the mortal money to pay for what he had requested. Jay looked confused, until he got the meaning behind the gesture, and he tried to refuse, but Apollo touched his hand, holding their eyes together.

“Consider it a part of your tip.” Jay nodded and Apollo got up, leaving the coffee shop.

As he traveled back to Olympus, plotting their next encounter, Apollo could see the youth smiling at the muffin, and saving it in a piece of wrapping paper to take to his son. It clenches the gods heart, to see someone so young, without support. One thing he always appreciate in the time the gods were worshiped, was how the younglings were protected and nourished until they grew into citizens. He was not blind to the children working in the fields or the ones sold to slavery, he saw the times change and saw too, improves in the way mortals taken care of their young.

Maybe he had grown old and tired, or as the old gods got sent to the corner of mortal preoccupations, Apollo grew detached. But he would ask Hermes and pay more attention, because he wished Hyacinthus of fair skin could let Apollo court him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mortals believe in different things now, we older gods become legends and folder to new sagas. They called us fiction and it is hard to make any of them believe what we are, but it is possible, specially when they are open to alternative thinking.” Hermes smiles at him, first kindly and then mischievous. “Of course is always fun to make them think the gods they believe in are doing miracles or the other way, sending catastrophes to make them pay attention to what is happening around them.”

“What about courting? How they act now?” Apollo asks and he can see his brother holding his laughter.

“They say flirting or dating, courting isn't in fashion anymore. Of course there are books that still sell that bullshit.” Hermes snarks and shoves a paper in Apollo’s hand, moving to grab a cup of nectar.

__  
1-Don’t say you are courting him, he will be freaked out and think you are trying to kidnap him.  
2-Don’t talk straight away about past lives, he will think you are crazy, is stalking and will call the hospice to intern you or the police to jail you.  
3- Don’t take presents to his work.  
4- Don’t stalk him home and give the presents there, he will tell you where he lives when he wants.  
5- Man that like man are called gay, they are often persecuted, so don’t be overly affectionate. Let him chose to touch you.  
6- Don’t talk about his son, not before he tells you. Mortals are very attached to their offspring, he will hunt you down.  
7-Don’t talk about anything he hasn't told you. He will freak out!!!!!   
8- Flowers, sweet things, dates to the movies, the park, to have lunch are all good ideas to win him over.  
9- Stay around and have patience.  
10- DON’T, IN ANY CIRCUMSTANCE, SING, RECITE POETRY OR MAKE ANY OF YOUR WEIRD POETRY.  


Hermes looks smug, the nectar in his cup almost over after Apollo reads the list. It was strange to see his brother sound different and he realized Hermes, traveling among humans of all kinds, the ones having fun, working or stealing, had learned many languages. And the languages he learnt, were the ones spoken by the people and not what Apollo himself used. Apollo’s language came from what some of the north men said about their gods, the ability to speak in a language that any mortal would understand in his own, the All-Speak.

“So you want me to not be me?” Apollo asks raising an eyebrow in question.

“Yes, is basically what humans do, so you will fit right in.” Hermes smiles again, as he vanishes in light.

Apollo isn't sure if he should or not follow Hermes advice, but he also knows none of the other gods are good options. Ares and Aphrodite are always worried with themselves and each other, Hephaestus been hinting he wishes to separate definitely from Aphrodite and fearing his mother rage, went hiding. Artemis refuses to leave her vote of virginity, Athena had been trying to understand all the new architectural improvements and both of them continue to hover around each other. His father, Zeus, has all the worries of the world, rarely helps his children, Hera is still wounded by all the mortals marrying and divorcing, believing the family institution was running it’s course to the end. 

Perhaps he could talk to one of his uncles, Poseidon and Hades been living closer to humans for centuries. Hades received all the souls and had to decided their punishment, which it meant he had to keep up with all the changes in morals, knowing how to judge them. Poseidon crossed the beaches, helped the fishermen and moved the sea waters as the mortals needed. 

He thinks he will bring a flower next time he goes to the cafe, perhaps it will remind Hyacinthus of his name.  
***

Hyacinthus is serving another table when Apollo arrives at the cafe, he sits himself near the counter again, this time in a table by the wall. The flower, he rests in the table; it is a white one, very beautiful and rigid, picked carefully in Persephone’s spring garden. To Artemis deep fury, after Persephone was kidnapped by Hades, him and her had developed a good relationship: she let him work in her garden, bringing light to the Underworld and he had time to think away from Hera persistent malicious comments about his mother and all of his failed relationships.

“What can I bring you today?” Hyacinthus asked in a low voice, his eyes nervously scanning the crowd.  
“Hot chocolate and two pieces of that chocolate and almond pie, please.” Apollo didn't say his name, nor he acted as if he had met the youth before. He did smile, but he tried to use Hermes’ advice. 

Hyacinthus nodded and went behind the counter, Apollo could see his eyes roaming and stopping several times at the flower. This time, instead of leaving with his payed purchases, Apollo stayed, drinking the hot chocolate slowly, tasting the pie and observing how Hyacinthus relaxed while he worked.

“Can I get you another cup of chocolate?” Apollo looked at the youth and smiled brighter, pulling the extra plate where the second piece of pie rested and giving it to Hyacinthus, now with the addition of the flower. 

Apollo felt pride after he left the stunned youth at the cafe, he didn't say any information the youth didn't share himself with him, but he still nudged the boy and surprised him. Next time, he could maybe bring another color of flower or maybe some other token of affection. He would try and talk more with the youth, perhaps asking him if he went to school, Persephone had told him young mortals passed a long time studying.

He also felt graced by the magic in Hecate’s ways, because he could see the tiny smile gracing Hyacinthus face when he put the pie in his backpack and how he smelled the flower deeply after putting it in a glass of water to make it live longer. In moments like this, Apollo felt twice as blessed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermes brought him a light orange hyacinth from one of his trips and Apollo tied with a silk red ribbon and laurel, to bless his loved one with winning omens. He could not change a mortal’s fate, he new that, he learned the hard way how his prophecies could bring even more pain, because he could never undo them or cause them to not come true.

The Redhead mortal came to serve him and while he made his normal request, hot chocolate and two sweets, he kept his eyes at the counter, willing Hyacinthus to appear. After several minutes, in which Apollo had consumed all of his food, the youth appeared: his head hung low and his eyes were rimmed red, the worst in his appearance was big bruise near his temple. Apollo flagged him, waiting for the boy to bring a second cup of hot chocolate and asking him to sit down. 

Hyacinthus shook his head, but the redhead woman that served Apollo before nodded at him, perhaps communicating he could sit for a moment. The first thing he does is to extend the flower, taking in how the youth’s hand trembles when he takes it from Apollo’s hand. Then, when he can see Hyacinthus relaxing, he pushes the second cup of chocolate and the scone he chose for today. 

Again the youth tries to say no, but Apollo holds firmly and urges him to eat, telling him sometimes people need sweet things in their life. Hyacinthus nods and starts to eat, in tiny bites, not looking at Apollo’s eyes. He doesn't like how shy the boy is now, like his spirit have been crushed for many ailments; once Hyacinthus of Sparta held his head high and was to command one of the most powerful cities of his time. 

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” Apollo asks gently, letting Hyacinthus decide if he wishes or not to speak.

“I don’t even know your name, I appreciate the flowers and the sweets, but I..” Apollo cuts the youth, and he knows his eyes are pouring power out of them, he hopes Hyacinthus can’t see.

“I’m Apollo and I only wish to see you happy. You don’t need to say a word, I won’t pry, but know I’ll be here if you need me.” The youth’s eyes grow large, and Apollo knows he doesn't know how to react, so one more time he leaves the cafe, trying to give the boy space.

It is not easy, he wishes to hold the youth, to shower him with blessings and bring him to Olympus, but he won’t be impatience. He won’t let Hyacinthus escape from his hands one more time.

***

Apollo comes back to the cafe, bringing a different color of flower every time, Hyacinthus smiles more, sometimes he takes his breaks and sits at the table. He doesn't speak much, but Apollo starts to get some information on him. He finished high school, but didn't go to college, he lives in a building where he can’t have any pets, he likes his job at the cafe, but he always dreamed in living in the country, he isn't sure why.

That bit of information makes Apollo very happy, it means his Hyacinthus is inside Jay somewhere, and while he is enjoying to meet the youth all over again,he is happy to have some recognition. Today he thinks Hyacinthus feels confused, trying to remember if he ever mentioned his son. He hardens his expression when he realizes he never spoke of Louis before, but Apollo doesn't let the youth’s anger fester.

“I heard you talking to the redhead about calling home, I thought maybe you had someone waiting and decided to ask if you had a spouse or children.” Apollo feels relieve when the youth nods, but it’s taken by surprise when he asks about Apollo’s own family. “I have a big family, my father had different spouses, so I have many half brothers and sisters. Artemis is my twin sister and our mother lives far away, she doesn't like to see my father’s current wife, too much bad blood between them.”

What he says it’s true, and while he feels the youth wanting to ask more questions, he redirects the conversation, asking if they could meet somewhere else besides the cafe. It is not logical to ask for that at this moment, so soon after Hyacinthus tensed, but he is eager to know more, to spend more time than the crumbles they can get when the cafe is nearly empty.

“As in a date?” Hyacinthus shakes his head and leaves the table, going back to work without other words.

The few next times Apollo comes back to the cafe, Hyacinthus ignores him, doesn't take the flowers and advise everyone to not give him the second sweet, unless he finished the first and assures them he will eat any extra piece. The situation enrages him and he almost decides to stop the slow passing, revealing all of his power and snatching Hyacinthus once and for all. 

Artemis saves him, coming to the cafe at the exact moment Apollo’s power starts to bleed and to his surprise, she doesn't join him, but sits in a bench at the counter. She waits for Hyacinthus to serve her, asking his name and tipping him and then she smiles in a predatory manner and Apollo wants to intervene. Only he knows he can’t, because Artemis always gets what she wants, and the redhead woman is enchanted by her, helping her speak to his loved one.

“You see, my brother doesn't have much tact, I’m surprised he managed to hold for so long.” Artemis smiles wickedly and looks at Apollo before turning back to the two mortals. “I've always bested him in all arts, especially in letting people know of my affection, even when I had no interest in taking them to my bed.”

Hyacinthus flicks his gaze to Apollo and he tries to smile, knowing his face is more apologetic than anything else. Having Artemis as a sister can be challenging, but he appreciates her efforts, knowing is hard for her to speak of love, even after all this time.

“He doesn't mean you harm, he been looking for you for a long time and I know he grows anxious, but he will always respect you. ” She pauses and rests a hand in the one Hyacinthus has holding firmly the counter. “He have been hurt many times, so many times something I feel sorry for him, even when he deserves for being a ass to me. But you see, brothers and sisters will always fight, and in a family like ours, we have to protect each other. Don’t let an opportunity pass because someone else might have hurt you, the gods sometimes gives us second chances and we should use them, because they are never that nice to mortals.”

Artemis says more than she should and he hopes none of them will get in trouble with their father, but as Hyacinthus nods at him, he knows she had said the right things. He will have to make up to her, perhaps helping her mend her relationship with Athena, the both of them are stubborn enough to keep away from each other because of their pride.

“Your sister is weird, she speaks like those New Pagans.” 

“Our family comes from a place where these modern religions aren't the norm.” Apollo doesn't say more, because he knows is not the time yet. “When can we meet?”

Hyacinthus seems to be thinking hard, and Apollo has the feeling he is trying to chose a place that will be very public, as if he is afraid Apollo will try to harm him in a more secluded place. He asked his father to let him see who hurt the youth, but Zeus had told him to find out on it’s own, without his godly powers or the help of any other god. Apollo’s knows his father wants him to prove this time he is serious, because turning Hyacinthus into a godling will mean losing a lot of power; the gods weren't as powerful as before.

“Can we go to the Italian at the end of the street? I live near by and I can meet you there two nights from today.” 

“That seems perfect.” Apollo gives Hyacinthus a toothy smile and gives the rose he brought this time. Today he wanted to bring a different flower, hoping maybe the youth would be surprised by the change.

It’s a good smile the one Apollo receives and it is wonderful to feel the relieve spreading from his chest through all his body. He starts to plan how to surprise Hyacinthus even more, because he wishes to move things faster, even against all the advice from Hermes, Artemis and his own head. He had been foolish before, Eros caught him by the throat and subjugated him, making his decisions hurt his loved ones and himself, but this time he will win and the madness will stay away.


	4. Chapter 4

Athena stares at Artemis and Apollo chatting by the large garden of the Hesperides, she still doesn't understand how she started to prefer Artemis company to any other. The other gods don’t seem to mind both of them are deviating from their pledges of maintaining a celibate life, but she thinks they are all tired of living their lives always the same way.

To her surprise, Poseidon was the first one to approve of their relationship, calling to attention that Hestia had solicited many times to leave Olympus and she had devoted all her life to keep the fire burning. He said times were changing, faster than ever and perhaps they all should choose to live their lives as they wished, the only rule would be to not delve in mortals fates, because the Moiras preferred to live in the old ways and they should live as they wished.

“Will you join us, Athena? I’m asking advice for my date with my golden Hyacinthus.” Apollo smiles at her and she smiles back, starting to descend the stairs to reach them.

She liked Apollo’s impulsiveness in war, because he had been inventive and not as destructive as Ares. They shared some spheres of power, both of them dealing with crafts, while she inspired the technique, he inspired the beauty, taking things to a new level. They both helped the young man to prepare themselves for war, he taught them how to excel in their speeches and she taught them the laws and the sense of citizenship.

Most of the time she had been glad to have his company, his voice was one of the best among the gods and he sang to her, while she made tapestries to decorate her Mansion. Artemis had been a very different story, while both brothers hunted and used the bow and arrows well, the goddess was savage, running among the animals as if she was one of them. It is not easy to harmonize the city and the grove, but they try.

“Is he remembering his other life yet?” Athena asks with curiosity, she doesn't walk with humans that are reborn, prefers to let them find new lives without more meddling.

“Not yet, but I like to have him with me.” Apollo’s smile is radiant and Athena wishes she could smile like that, unrestricted. “We’ll go on a date, Hermes helped me to understand and to taste the food we are going to eat and Artemis is helping me decide on a gift.”

“He can’t bring flowers, because he always take them when they see each other. A jewelry would scare the boy, he isn't used to receiving expensive gifts.” Artemis puts a hand in Athena’s back, holding her near, but not too close, they both aren't sure how to fit yet.

“You should sing to him, something he knows, let him request something. I never seen anyone that heard your voice and didn't felt content.” Her voice is gentle, trying to not rise bad memories, she remembers too well of a girl that requested to hear the most beautiful song Apollo could make and had lost her hearing. 

“That is a good idea, I think the restaurant has a piano, I could play too.” Artemis drops a kiss in her cheek and Athena flushes, she knows is a thank you for helping Apollo, but the gesture warms her.

They stay chatting, Apollo speaks the most, telling the things he learnt about his lover. Athena smiles brighter when he speaks of Hyacinthus son, if they come to live in Olympus, all the gods will pamper the child, it’s been centuries since they had any children to play with.  


***

The restaurant is a canteen or so Hermes had told him, the light is dim and the chairs are all different, but the place is warm and non-threatening. He asks the waiter if he knows Hyacinthus and the man nods, replying the youth comes sometimes and that he will hurt Apollo if he so much tries to hurt him. It is refreshing to see people caring for the boy, he knows there aren't many people that make the effort.

“Where you asking Peter about me?” Hyacinthus eyes him suspiciously and Apollo turns a guilty face to him.

“Just asked if he knew you, I was getting anxious waiting for you. Not that you took long, I think I may have gotten here early.” 

“Ok, I hope he didn't threatened you, Peter never likes people I bring here, except Louis.” Apollo sends a questioning glance and Hyacinthus smiles shyly at him. “That’s my son, he is four now, so he can eat the food they serve here without any problem and I can actually pay attention to more than him.” 

“I’m not sure what I can or can’t ask, so I’m here to listen?” Apollo intones as a question, not sure how to leave Hyacinthus at easy and at the same time to know more of the youths life.

“I don’t mind questions.” The boys pauses and retracts. “Well, I may not answer some things, but you can ask them, if you are willing to respond a few of mine.”

“Alright, so, I’ll take a big one out of the way. Where is the mother?” Hyacinthus doesn't seem surprise, only resigned, but Apollo thinks he may answer this question.

“She was an older woman I met, married, though I didn't know at the time. She was rebelling while her husband was screwing other people around and when she got pregnant she panicked. ” The youth blurts it all at once, not stopping to look at Apollo. “She told me, and I knew she regretted, because when I told her I would keep the kid, she went mad with rage. In the end, she managed to hide for a while, then she internet herself at a clinic for depression as a cover and when she was due, she made me sign the papers. I couldn't tell anyone about her being the mother and in return she would never try to take Louis back. ”

“Did her husband ever found out?” The moment Apollo asks, he gets pinch in his heart, realizing the bruise Hyacinthus had a few weeks back had been from the man.

“He did and he punched me. Just my luck Peter came to see why were people yelling. He is the one that stays with Louis during the day.” 

They both stay in silence for a few moments, until Peter comes to the table with wine and the menus for them to choose. Hyacinthus asks for his usual order and Apollo decides to ask the same, wanting to try a dish the other one likes. To break the ice, Apollo decides to tell more about his family and he realizes it is easy to tell his own story.

“My mother was one of my dad’s slips and his wife wasn't gracious about it, anywhere my mom went, Hera would go and make her feel horrible; she spread lies and made people hate my mother, used her influence to make my mother feel unwelcome and my father let it, because he didn't want to make her madder. We were born outside a hospital and without much help, but since we were children we protected our mother. Hera still torments us, she hates that my father brings all his different children to their home, but he never wants to cast us away.”

“Where are you from? It seems as if I heard your story before.” Hyacinthus is frowning and Apollo deflects, telling about the time Artemis and their cousin stayed to play in the country and their uncle had taken her to his house. He says it in a roundabout way that he was born far away, in a place not many people knew now, and Hyacinthus seems to understand his reluctance to spill all of the details.

Peter brings them bread and reveals their food should get to the table in twenty minutes. Hyacinthus talks about Louis and his face shines with happiness: he is a bright kid, always asking questions; he loves the orange color and insisted in buying too many clothes in that color; he loves to stay with Peter, but Hyacinthus knows he would like to see his father more.

“Haven’t you dated before, maybe looked for a woman to fulfill the mother hole?I keep wondering if you like to be with me or if...” Apollo doesn't continued, specially because Hyacinthus stops him, by holding his hand.

“I like you just fine, I just need to be careful, because people are not always what they show when they are trying to get me into their bed.” Apollo feels guilt, but he tries to push the feeling away. “I like both woman and man, thought after Louis was born I went out more with man than woman. Sometimes is easier to find men to have sex and don’t worry about them wanting to go home with me. Other times the women think I’m looking for a mommy and they just want to have fun. With time I realized I shouldn't blame people for wanting a good time and nothing else, because I was looking in the wrong place.”

“I looked forever in the wrong places, once or twice I managed to get close, but they seemed to be blow away. I, too, been with women and men.” Apollo wonders if he should tell him about his children, but he stops himself.

It is not the time. Their food arrives and Apollo notices they are having spaghetti, and he enjoys it without asking for more questions. His mind worries, because he is essentially lying to Hyacinthus. He needs to speak with Zeus, ask permission to reveal more, perhaps asking how long will he have to pretend when he is sure things won’t work if he keeps with the evasions for long.

They get ice cream after, and Apollo pays the bill, promising to let Hyacinthus pay the next time. He is happy when the youth leans against him and nods, telling him they got to a movie next. Apollo drops Hyacinthus by the cafe, letting him go with a kiss on the cheek. Maybe next time they will be able to kiss fully.


	5. Chapter 5

Being in the room of the throne is an experience for any god, Zeus’ power exudes around them, it is the place where the ancient power continues as strong as before, even if they perceive how it goes losing it’s power millimetrically century by century. Olympus had always been a center of power, while Apollo never seen the mount before his father took the power, he knows the first creatures and monster to habit earth had already put offerings and sacrifices to his grandmother, Gaia. 

“Father.” Apollo bows, Zeus waves him in and he doesn't resembles the father that once would throw him in the air and wait for him to fly back to his lap. Right now, he is the king and Apollo knows he has to be careful. “I would like to ask you for permission to advance my courting, Hyacinthus will grow suspicious if I continue to not tell him about my pass. He has been hurt and trust is something he gives freely.”

“And do you think he is ready to know about your family? To understand he lives with a god and he less than us? His trust can be regained, but not his sanity. Dionysus is prohibited of helping you if the boy goes insane after looking into your true power. I told once, this is your own responsibility and I already turned a blind eye to your sister’s meddling. ” Zeus voice echoes like thunder.

“I know that father, but I also know you told me I needed to do the right thing or I would lose him one more time and then Zephyrus would not be bound by his oath.” Apollo puts himself in his knees and appeals to his father facet as a protector of the beggars. “I only wish him to understand I don’t hid from him, that I can’t bring him forth. I haven’t been paying attention to the changes of time and costumes between mortals, but I feel in my heart he won’t understand why I kept the true from him for so long. I ask the king, were any time your queen let it slide a fault when you didn't bring her the true? Was there any time when Hera didn't punish harder because it took too long to pry the true from her king? Wasn't that her own prerogative?”

It is a gamble and Apollo may loose, but he knows king Zeus is hard, that he won’t take matter of the heart above matters of the mind. He doesn't like to use Hera as his example, but he is willing if it will bring him closer to revealing himself to Hyacinthus. Zeus waves him to get up and Apollo obliges, moving closer to stand at his king’s feet.

“Very well, Apollo, son of Leto and Zeus. Hecate will teach you how to bring his memories back, but you will be responsible by his welfare.”

What Zeus doesn't say is that there will be plenty of gods that want his downfall, Hera and Hades have a personal interest, but Demeter and Dionysus will not move themselves to interfere. The gods all feel their power encroaching and if one more share their power things can get unbalanced again. In the end, it is Apollo’s choice, is his power to share and Zeus gave him permission. But he knows he has to be careful, corned powerful being never respond in a sane manner.

As he leaves, Apollo can feel the power diminishing, is like his own power responds to the throne room.

***

They go to a small cinema and see a session of old movies, because Hyacinthus says his favorite will in be in the line-up. Apollo stays the whole time with his eyes glued to the screen, he really appreciates this new form of art, and his loved one laughs at him telling he is worse than his son. Apollo doesn't mind the teasing, specially because he winds a kiss.

Hyacinthus leans against him, when they have a break between two of the movies, and turns his chin in his direction. The youth smiles softly and let’s their cheek rub against each other, before pressing his lips to Apollo’s. The kiss develops, Hyacinthus hands framing his face and their panting breaths mingling. 

He is the one to stop the kiss, catching his breath and asking if Hyacinthus is ok. He receives a nod and Apollo is instantly relieved. They watch another movie, hands holding the whole time and it is very nice. Again, Hyacinthus doesn't let Apollo take him home, but he kisses Apollo more in front of the cafe and his redhead co-worker, Halleigh, keeps whistling from inside.

***

“So your family is pagan?” Hyacinthus asks as they share a bowl of ice cream the boy smuggled from the shop next door.

“My family believes in the old ways, and they really see the newer religions as anything than strange cults.” The boy hums and asks why his family all has greek myths names, which makes Apollo freeze.

“I just think is a bit weird, is like you live this whole separate life from everyone. I've seen witches wannabe and people that love Percy Jackson or that simply like literature, but your name is Apollo, that’s...” Hyacinthus doesn't seem to find the right words and Apollo squeezes his hand.

“Would you give me a free pass for this question? I promise to answer it, just not today?”

The youth nods and Apollo sighs, leaning to caress his face. He has Zeus permission, but he is still mindful of his father warning; Zeus words were double edged, a bit of his father, a bit of the king’s words. Apollo shoves the spoon in his mouth and almost gag when he realizes it was empty, at least he wins a loud laugh.

It’s one of his favorites smiles, losing only for the found smile Hyacinthus get when he speaks about his son.


	6. Chapter 6

Apollo eyes are popping from the sockets as he watches Hyacinthus and a little boy coming in his direction. They decided to walk in the park, since the Sunday morning promised to be a sunny one. Louis stops in front of him and gives him a toothy smile, before he gestures with one finger for Apollo to bend down. When the god does, Louis gives a kiss to his cheek, after saying very lowly, so his father doesn't hear:

“You hurt him, I bang you.” The boys eyes are sparkling with mischief and Apollo sees Hermes in the boys face, if Hyacinthus accepts him, he knows his brother will love the kid.

“Cross my heart I don’t want to hurt him.” Apollo says it in a murmur, trying to avoid Hyacinthus from hearing, but when the youth looks at him, the god knows he isn't successful.

Big trees surround them and give a nice shade to walk in, Apollo could redirect the sun or diminish it’s rays, but he won’t play with the weather for no reason. He sees that Louis is suffering with the heat, and that his steps are more sluggish after a few minutes into their walking. So he pulls him up, so rest in his shoulders and while the boy grumbles and tries to kick his face, much to Hyacinthus amusement, he keeps a firm hold, letting the wind gently brush against the boy, to ease his discomfort. 

“My daddy said you went to watch his favorite movie.” Louis asks if he liked and Apollo nods. “Why?” 

“She loved her family very much and she wanted to take care of them, even after she wasn't with them anymore.” Apollo doesn't say anything about death, but Louis grins at him.

“You can say she died, daddy says death is just a part of life.” Louis says it smugly, showing his tongue, as if to say he is mature enough to know this things. 

Hyacinthus smiles at them both and Apollo thinks he said the right thing; the movie was quite depressing, but he could see why the boy loved the movie. It was about someone that wanted to live her life as best as she could, because she was going to die soon, but she also wanted to take care of her family and so she had left letters, found a wife to his husband, and gave some hope to her lover. Apollo could identify with her loyalty and persistence.

All through the day, he keeps trying to make the boy happy, buying him sweets and playing with him. Sometimes the boy gives him a weird look and Apollo wonders if he sees the small use of power he been channelizing to make both Louis and Hyacinthus safer and happier. Kids are more sensitive, they see things adults don’t and sometimes they can recognize the gods. 

They sit under a tree, Louis crawls in his lap, still suspicious of him. He is not surprise when Louis asks him about the glowing yellow stuff around him, but he tries to access what Hyacinthus is thinking first. The youth looks shocked, as if he receive a piece of information missing and Apollo immediately recognizes the course of memories crossing in his loved one’s eyes.

Afraid of making things worse, but knowing he needs to harness the power, Apollo touches the boy, pulling him close to his own body. Through this action he locks Louis between them and the boy struggles to get free and understand what is happening to his dad. Apollo raises a barrier between them and the rest of the people, not wanting to draw attention to the power he knows will start to leak. Past life magic is a powerful one, and he needs to guide Hyacinthus back to him.

He chants, singing and pouring his power into the song, making his voice into a path, guiding Hyacinthus as Ariadne once guided Theseus. The light around them gets brighter and Louis silences himself, as if his own energy slowly trickles, after fighting against Apollo’s chest. Hyacinthus keeps watching the same scene, over and over, his own dead imprinting in his eyes.

“Loved one, please, hear my voice.” Apollo kisses his forehead and tries to show how it can be, pushing the image of Hyacinthus and Louis is Apollo’s Mansion, the three of them playing together and the sound of laughter echoing through the halls.

“Daddy.” Louis eyes are trickling with tears and his voice is raspy, so Apollo holds his hand, trying to comfort him.

It is then that Hyacinthus opens his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Louis holds his dad hand, because it is glowing. There are many people around them, and they seem to now Mr. Apollo. People in the park aren't looking at them and Louis wants to know why, after all shouldn't people be worried someone lay in the floor, sick?   
“Don’t worry kid, blondie knows how to heal people.” A man with red hair smiles at Louis.

 

“I’m Artemis, Apollo’s sister and this is Ares, our part sibling. Are you feeling alright?” Artemis sits by his side and puts a hand in Louis shoulder, leaning against him. “Your dad is just resting, there is a lot of power when mortals remember past lives.”

“Huh?” Louis looks at the lady and she smiles at him, bringing closer to her.

“Do you believe in god?” Louis nods and Artemis continues to speak. “A long time ago people believed in gods, plural, so there was a god to take care of each part of the world. You saw part of Apollo’s power, since he takes care of the sun, his power glows bright; he can heal and he is protector of the artists.”

“Are you crazy, Mrs. Artemis? Daddy says we can say people are crazy, but well, they teach us in church that there is just one god.” Louis still looks confused, so Artemis calls for a deer, he leaps from inside a tree, transforming in front of Louis eyes. “Ow.”

“I live in the forest and all savage creatures can come to me, Ares here takes care of war and all soldiers.” Louis looks up at the man and he can see how strong he is, so he just nods.

“What is going on with my daddy?”

“He absorbed a lot of power, but he should wake up soon. Your dad met Apollo a long time ago, so long he had several lives until he got to this one and now my brother has permission to turn your dad an you, if you want in gods like us. You will live forever.”

“But what will be my power? Can I be the god of candy?” Louis smiles and then snorts. “Dad should be the god of coffee.” Artemis smiles at him and nods him to look at Hyacinthus looking at them.

“For Zeus, I can’t believe you waited so long.” Hyacinthus seems to finally awake, before he had opened his eyes more than once. “Are you staying, I can’t live my life and Louis, we...” Apollo cuts him, pulling his face for a kiss, all his face expression of pure relief.

“If you accept, you will be one of us, but we can live anywhere, do whatever you and Louis decide. I just don’t, ever, to lose you again.” Hyacinthus nods, and pulls Louis to his lap. “I know this doesn’t make sense, but”

“It’s ok, Mrs. Artemis told me we can be like them and I called first to me the God of Candy.” This time is Hyacinthus that snorts and kisses Louis head.

Ares hums and they all get up, the gods eyes are fixated in a portal opening close to the barrier Apollo created. Through it pass Hera and Zeus, after them Leto, both Apollo and Artemis move to flank her, bringing Hyacinthus and his son to stand behind her. Ares sticks by his mother and when she starts to speak, he holds her arm silencing anything she would like to say to Leto and her children. Zeus approaches them, touching Hyacinthus head and then Louis, his power changing them.

To Louis it feels like his whole body is being tickled, so he giggles and his dad hugs him against his body. Zeus steps away and Apollo thanks him, bowing. Hera smirks at them, but Leto snaps her finger and a muzzle appear in her face, making Zeus eyebrows go up and Ares smiles thinly, but doesn't lets go of his mother.

“I think we can all go and celebrate in your Mansion son, Hera should go and meditate, so she can clean her mind of dirty thoughts.” Leto smiles down and turns to Louis. “I think we can do a great party, I heard something about a god of Candy?”Louis excited yips covers Hera’s muffled curses. Zeus and Ares expertly take her, while Apollo embraces Louis and Hyacinthus.

As they travel to Apollo’s Mansion, Hyacinthus talks about wanting to continue living in his apartment, but his eyes bug and his mouth drops as he sees the endless fields that surround the green Mansion. He can imagine Louis running around and him reading while he watches.

“Don’t worry, we can come back, it will be as if we blink an eye.”

Hyacinthus smiles as they are finally happy and together.

**Author's Note:**

> I used a good share of myths, bits and pieces using theoi.com and my own knowledge of Greek Mythology. Looking at most authors, we have two basic versions: Hyacinthus is Apollo’s lover and in an accident he kills the youth or Zephirus, jealous of Hyacinthus love for Apollo, blew the quoits that hits Hyacinthus and kills him.
> 
> The Syriac mentioned is Lucian of Samosata, a writer from the second century, I really like his Dialogues and having worked with him for a good time, I felt his version was quite standard to be used. It was a question of length too, because his dialogue has more information than most citations in poetry.
> 
> I didn't use greek words, simply because I didn't want people to have to go back and forth between notes. I also think, since this universe is one the gods don't have as much power, they would start to not use greek anymore and with time would be less and less connected with mortals.
> 
> I think after reveals is possible I add this to a collection and write more in the verse, time was a factor to stop here. I also wanted to write Artemis/Athena more, so let me know what, anyone reading, thinks about it.  
> Thank you, and hopefully it was a good ride. Pardon me for a bit of saccharine at the end.


End file.
